Always and Forever
by musicgivesmewings
Summary: Bella tries to convince Edward to change her. what will happen once she's changed? how will she deal with the sight of blood? what if jacob black returns? R&R! Enjoy!
1. Always and Forever

Ok this is a one shot unless you guys murder me for the ending.

Always and Forever

Chp. 1

Edward POV

"Oh no. Bella!" I cried.

What was she thinking? Cliff diving again!  Was she trying to kill herself?

"Bella!" I screamed.

I looked down and saw her thrashing in the dark waters below me.

"Edw…" her mouth filled with water, "ard! Help me!"

I jumped down and swam over to her.

" It's alright Bella I'm here."

I swam her to shore.

Bella POV

I thrashed in the water trying to stay afloat.

I felt Edwards's arms grab me and swim me to shore.

Suddenly I slipped into darkness.

I woke up and found I was still on the beach. I sat up spitting water out of my mouth.

Edward looked relieved.

"What the heck were you thinking Bella!"

"I thought the currents weren't as big today."

He chuckled. "Always a magnet for trouble." He then changed to a more serious face. " Bella, promise you'll never do that to me again. Do I always have to worry about you killing your self?"

"There is a way you wouldn't have to." I whispered.

He sighed. " Bella why this again?"

"But why not?"

" I want you to live the life I should have."

" Edward. It's what I want!"

" No it's not."

"How do you know?"

"Bella this is not the life you want for yourself."

"Fine I'll ask Alice."

"Nope. I told her if she did I'd take her Porsche away."

I sighed no way I was getting through Alice. " Emmet then."

" Nope. Told him he could have anything as long as he didn't."

" Jasper."

" He's unstable and would probably end up killing you."

"Rosalie."

" She won't do that to you."

"Esme?"

" Nope."

"Carlisle."

" He told me this was between you and me."

I cursed under my breath. " Oh come on Edward!"

" Nope."

" What do I have to do?"

" I told you my condition."

"Edward."

" I already told you. I will but you have to marry me first."

" Fine but you have to change me before."

"Ok. When?"

" Now."

" No."

"What?"

" Atl east after graduation."

"Fine."

3 Months Later

" Hey Edward. Guess what today is?"

" After graduation."

"Hey I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

" I can't."

" So… Will you?"

" Your sure this is what you want? To be a monster?"

"Yes but not a monsture. To be with you alaways and forever."

" You ready?"

"Just do it already." I said through clenched teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt his cool lips on my hand and his teeth broke the skin.

Then the fire began.

R&R 5 reviews to continue.


	2. The Hunt

Always and Forever

Chp. 2

The fire slowly subsided. I could now hear Edward's frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?"

" Edward." I managed.

"Oh thank goodness Bella! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Edward."

"I'm here Bella. I will always be here."

I slowly sat up. I stood up and carefully walked into his bathroom.

I closed my eyes and positioned my self in front of the mirror. I opened my eyes and gasped. Looking back at me from the mirror was a very pale me. I ran my fingers slowly across my face, tracing my cheekbone, my jaw line, and my forehead.

I looked into my deep black eyes. I was thirsty, but that would have to wait.

I turned around running into Edward.

"Am I… am I really…" I stammered.

" A vampire?" He finished for me. I nodded. "Yes, yes you are. I suppose we'd better go tell the others your all right. Though I suppose Alice already knows."

He took me by the hand and led me back out into his bedroom, and into the hall. At the exact moment Edward opened the door Alice came bounding out of her room plowing into me and pulling me into a hug that would have crushed me before but now I felt nothing.

"ohmygodbellalookatyouyouravamireyoulooksogreat!" she screeched.

Alice's screech had alerted everyone else and they had figured out what happened.

Emmett was the first to come forward and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ok Emmett just because I'm less breakable doesn't mean I'm not still breakable."

" Does this mean no more clumsy human stunts?"

"Probably not but knowing me it will probably still happen."

He smiled and released me.

Esme came next and pulled me into a more gentle hug.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you. You don't know how good that sounds."

Rosalie was the next to say anything.

"I still don't get why you wanted this but I guess since I'm stuck with you forever we might as well get along. So get over here." She pulled me into a hug.

Jasper still seemed like he hadn't forgiven' himself for my last birthday.

Carlisle stepped forward and embraced me.

I looked at my family and smiled.

" So what do we do now?" I asked.

They laughed. "Now you learn to hunt."

I gulped. "Hunt?"

"Your eyes are black as night."

"Edward I don't… I don't think I can."

"Nonsense. Instinct will take over." He assured me.

We left and began walking toward his car I stopped him.

"Edward," I called he turned to face me, " could we run there?"

His face light up. " With pleasure."

With that we took off into the trees. I loved the feeling. I no longer worried about hitting trees or getting sick.

Edward came to a stop.

"So what do we do first? Irritated a grizzly or bother a mountain lion?"

He smiled. "Your pick."

"I don't know you chose!"

"Well I think I caught a whiff of a mountain lion on our way up here. Let's try that."

He led me by the hand to the edge of the clearing and then I smelled it.

I felt the sweet sent fill my nose. I turned to Edward.

"I smell it."

"Go on. I'll be right behind you." He gestured toward the forest in front of me. "Let your instinct take over. It will not lead you wrong."

I gave in to the thirst that burned my throat. I took off toward the smell. 

I stopped at the edge of a clearing. There it was, golden brown. It's movements powerful but graceful.

I turned to Edward and he nodded. I took a deep breath (not like I needed it, I guess it's just and old habit.)

I took off toward the cat full speed. I tackled it and let my teeth sink into its neck. Letting the warm sweet blood trickle down my throat.

I got up after a moment and walked back over to Edward.

"You feel better?" he asked me.

"I do." I said smiling proudly. "What about you? Don't you need to hunt?"

"I will. I wanted to help you first."

"Well I'm good so go help yourself."

"No Bella you know you are still thirsty."

"I'm ok! You go hunt. I'll be fine."

"Bella I will but I'm going to make sure you're alright."

"Fine." I sighed.

I smelled another animal. I turned to Edward.

He smiled and told me, "Grizzly."

I gulped hard, making him chuckle.

"You'll be fine." He assured me.

With that I took off into the forest once again giving into instinct.

I stopped for there it was. A grizzly. I slowly crept forward and then sprang onto it. 

I felt the warm blood trickle down my thought once again.

"Alright Edward. Your turn."


	3. Warm Welcome

Always and Forever

Chp. 3

Warm Welcome

"So Bella, how do you like your new life?" Edward asked me.

"It's working out perfectly!" I replied enthusiastically tripping on a rock as I spoke. Everyone burst out laughing.

I sighed. "You may be a vampire but your still Bella." Edward told me through his laughs.

I swear if they could have they would have been crying.

"Ha ha. Jokes over."

"No it's really not." Emmett choked out.

This brought a whole new wave of laughter. Suddenly Alice's eyes got huge. She gasped and Edward looked infuriated at what she'd seen.

"What? What is it? The Volturi?"

"No worse. Much worse." He growled.

"Bella, Jake is coming for you vampire or not." Alice told me sadly.

I gasped. Why oh why did I always attract trouble?

"When's he coming?" I asked nervously.

"Three days." Edward told me.

"What do we do?"

"We fight or we run."

"I say we fight. Other wise it'll just follow us so let's do it sooner rather than later." Jasper suggested.

"Plus Bella's a newborn!" Emmett perked up, "I bet she could crush him!"

I had to smile even in this grim situation. Good ol' Emmett.

"So we're agreed we stay and see what he wants?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well Bella we still haven't figured out your power if you have one." Carlisle said.

"Your right." Said Edward, "What was your strongest human trait?"

"Clumsiness?" Suggested Emmett.

"A desire to not always be the one who needed saving." Jasper said plainly.

"What would that give me? Super protection powers?" I asked feeling unsure. What if I didn't have a power?

"Bella you don't need to be nervous." Jasper told me.

I guess I could never fake emotions around him.

"Bella we've all got a power even if it's not like seeing the future or controlling emotions. Emmett's overly strong, Rosalie is extremely beautiful, even for a vampire, if she hunted humans she'd have it easy. Carlisle is amazing with medicine, and Esme is the most caring and excepting person you'll ever meet." Edward assured me, "You'll have some power trust me."

"So what do you think I'll be able to do? Send enemies hurling into space?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"With you I suppose anything is possible." I rolled my eyes at Edward's comment.

3 DAYS LATER 

Alice said Jake would come around 4 o'clock so when 3:50 came we all went into full alert mode. Alice paced nervously as Jasper tried unsuccessfully to calm her. I was surprised he wasn't dying from all the anxiety in the house. Edward wouldn't let me leave his side as he scanned constantly for Jake's mind.

At 4:07 he stopped dead in his tracks.

"what is it Edward? Where is he?"

"He's coming down the drive way." He said in a regular voice but everyone heard and was down by the door with us in an instant.

A few moments later the door burst down and there stood Jacob Black.

"Oh god, look what they've done to you Bella! You're a filthy bloodsucking leech! You'll pay for this Cullen. YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!"

"Well hello to you to Jacob."

"You'll pay! You broke the treaty! No rules now! This is WAR!"

With that he morphed and raced toward my family but ricochet off… well nothing. He tried again but only to the same affect. It was as if there was an invisible wall between him and my family.

I looked closer and saw it had a faint purple hue. I looked down and saw it was coming from my hands!

Suddenly Jake lifted into the air by some invisible force. I released the shield and moved my hand to the right and Jake followed it. I moved my hand foreword violently but not before forming a shield bubble around him so he just kept bouncing off the inside of bubble.

I turned around grinning to my astonished family.

"How.. how did you…?" Edward stammered.

"No clue." I replied.

I stopped Jake from bouncing around the bubble and he morphed back to human form.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"How could you choose this life, them, over me?" he asked still looking dazed.

"Easy. They aren't love thirsty jerks." (A/N In this Bella never lover Jake because he **SUCKS**. Any Jacob fans reading this, deal with the plain and honest truth.)

"They're leeches."

"And so am I so if your business here is done please leave and do not return for your smell burns our noses." I said pointedly gesturing toward the door.

"I'll be back."

"I'll count the days." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm as I dropped him from the air removing the shield around him and causing another one to slowly push him out the door.

Once he was gone I sighed.

"Well now that that's over with what do we do?"

"We leave." Carlisle said, "Charlie already thinks you're college so you can't hang out here for long. How does northern Alaska sound?"

"Just fine." Edward said.

"We'll go pack." Everyone else said. Walking at a human pace up the stairs.

"Alice," Edward called, "when will he return?"

"10 days. He'll bring the full pack." She called back.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle what do you think Bella's powers are? Does she have more?"

"I think Bella, you can gain and loose powers to protect, but you can also gain them at your will. Lift that couch over there." I moved my hand and the couch followed. "See no one was in danger but you called upon that power and it came."

"So your saying is I pretty much have every power I want?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes I believe so. Now you two better go pack . I'll arrange where we'll stay."

**Hope you like it! I opened a poll on who is a better Alice Cullen so vote based on the pictures I picked!**

**stellergazeller**


	4. Goodbye and Good Riddance

Hey you guys are lucky I was inspired so I will try to pick up the update speed. I've started Chp. 5 so that should be up soon enough. R&R! Enjoy!

steller

Always and Forever

Chp. 4

Goodbye and Good Riddance

Bella POV

As we passed the Forks town limits I felt a sadness tug at my heart. So much of my life had happened here; I'd met Edward here, I'd spent the summers in Charlie's house here. Charlie. I'd never see him again.

I pulled myself together and gazed out the window as Edward sped down the wet highway all but deserted except for the Cullen caravan. Edward and I rode in his Volvo, Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes, Alice in her Porsche, Rosalie in her BMW, Emmett in his Jeep and Jasper in the moving truck.

I think he just wanted to drive it so he wouldn't have to deal with all our emotions.

The rest of the drive was spent mostly in silence. I found I enjoyed the speed and I mentioned it to Edward and he said,

"I'll get you a fast car soon, Bella."

I'd groaned. More money being spent on me.

"So Bella when did you want to get married?"

I'd groaned again.

"When ever Alice is ready I suppose."

He sighed, "Bella, there you go again. Trying to make everyone else happy except for yourself."

"But Edward I _will _be happy, so why not make Alice happy along with me?"

"Bella all I want is for _you _to be happy."

'I am. Trust me."

"With my life."

**13 hours later**

We pulled up to the most amazing house I had ever seen.

White exterior, white marble columns, black front door and shutters. I loved it already.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

If possible the inside was even more amazing than the outside. I could tell Alice had **lots **of fun.

Spiraling staircases twisted down from the 3rd floor, through the 2nd, and landing on the 1st.

We raced upstairs at full vampire speed and found the room with the best view. The entire back wall was made of glass over looking the surrounding forest.

The entire sidewall was covered in Edward's prized CDs. There was a flat screen on the wall with the door along with the most sophisticated stereo system I had ever seen.

Two couches facing opposite directions sat back to back in the center of the room. One facing the TV the other facing the windowed wall. On one of the side tables of the couch facing the windows sat my old, withered copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Can I but you a new copy yet." Edward asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"Nope."

He sighed but couldn't contain his smile." Same suborn old Bella."

I scoffed in mock offence.

8 Days Later 

Alice and I sat on the couch watching TV when she blanked out and then gasped.

"Alice? Alice what is it? What'd you see?"

"Jake…whole pack… two days and they're mad."

"What?"

"Jake is coming in two days with the entire pack and they plan to make us suffer their wrath. Or at least _try…"_

"Let's go tell the others."

"They went hunting."

"Let's try out these powers in a new department Telepathy."

_Edward?_

_Yes Bella? Wait Bella!_

_Yes?_

_Whoa!_

_Jake is coming with the whole pack in two days._

_Do I get a crack at him this time?_

_Maybe…_

_Wha…_

I cut him out. He would tell the others.

"So Alice what's the plan?"

"I honestly don't know."

"How about we all fight but the second anyone gets hurt or even close to hurt I up you behind a force field and blast 'um to China?"

"Sure everyone will be here in 3…2…1!"

As Alice said 1 everyone burst through the door.

"So what's the plan?"

I repeated my plan and Edward seemed happier he would get a crack at Jake.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait." Carlisle said plainly.

2 DAYS LATER 

I was having complete déjà vu.

We all stood around, waiting.

Once again Edward alerted us that they were coming and a moment later they burst through the door.

"YOU BROKE THE TREATY! THIS IS **WAR!**" Sam screamed.

They raced forward and everyone sprang into action. Jake glanced at me as if expecting to be thrown into a wall at any moment.

Emmett took on Sam, while Jasper threw himself at Quil and Embry trying to make sure Alice didn't have to fight.

Rosalie was back to back with Esme as she took on Paul while Esme handled Jared.

Carlisle to a swing at Seth while I saw Edward advance on Jake a murderous glint in his eyes.

I was jerked back to reality as Leah lunged at me.

Suddenly Quil broke past Jasper and lunged at Alice, she moved out of the way just in time but that was it. No one was getting hurt.

I sighed moving the wolves into a force field and my family in another. I stood in the center.

Edward looked annoyed that he had only got a few punches on Jake but knew not to argue with me now.

"What do you want?" I demanded angrily.

"You dead." Sam said coldly,

"We left and are not returning. Why can't we exist in peace and continue our lives!"

" You broke it we can do as we please. We are wolves, you are vampires, and we attack you and kill you."

"Why don't you find another coven to irritate?"

"Na, we like irritating you. Oh out of curiosity, why can't we move and why aren't you moving?"

"Jake you didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Bella can create force fields and she can lift things with her mind." He mumbled.

"Not only that I've got any power that I want." I said boastingly, "Like invisibility," I turned invisible and laughed as the gasped. "Teleportation," I teleported so I was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, "ad like Jake said I can lift things with my mind." I said lifting Alice in the air causing her to squeal with delight. I set her back down.

"Now why are you here?"

"We aren't leaving until your dead!"

I sighed, "As you wish." I picked up Jared and flung him out the still open door with enough force to cause him to hit a maple tree 500 feet away, causing a crack like thunder.

"YOU DON"T PLAY FAIR!" They shrieked.

"I said I'd play, I never said I'd play fair."

I picked up Paul then changed my mind and set him back down. Instead I controlled Embry's mind to make him beat up Paul with out mercy. I knew Paul would fight back to I didn't let him. Embry beat him up until even with werewolf healing speeds he wouldn't go anywhere any time soon.

I threw Embry out a little farther that Jared and he two hit a tree.

Quil and Seth head butted in mid air and were knocked unconscious so I tossed them outside.

I turned to Leah and she looked at me wide eyed I decided to mess with her and picked her up in the air and she screamed.

This was getting pretty humorous. I looked at my family and saw that they too were bursting with laughter.

I decide to get this over with so I flicked her out the door and she landed in the pond on the property.

"And then there were two… Edward how should I_ deal _with these two?"

"I don't know. Be creative."

"Bella, if I may say something, I think we should negotiate a new treaty." Carlisle said.

"I agree. We don't want to revert to _extreme_ measures."

"No! No more treaties! The last one was a mistake we won't make again." Sam snarled.

"Then leave _alive_ and don't return or stay, fight, and _die."_ Edward still managed somehow to sound polite.

"Fine. We'll make a treaty." Sam sounded annoyed but he knew what I could do.

"Conditions: we don't touch your land you don't touch ours' again. We live our lives you live yours no conflict we live in peace. Agreed?" Carlisle could settle arguments in record time.

"Agreed."

"Sam walked toward the door and I released the shields.

"Bella..." Jacob started.

"What Jacob?"

He grabbed my arm. "You aren't staying here. I don't care you hate me. I don't care you're a filthy bloodsucker. I love you give me a shot. You can't stay here."

He tried to pull me with him through the door only to slam into a force field.

"How about not." I said coldly as I ripped my arm free.

He looked hurt but walked out the door where Sam had assembled the pack; Quil and Seth were still unconscious and had to be carried.

"Good bye." Sam said coldly as they took off into the woods.

"And good riddance."

Hope you liked it! That was 16 pages in my notebook! All twilight lovers MUST read Love isn't Fair by GtotheAtotheBBY and all their other stories! They are awesome!

steller


	5. Speed Demon

Always and Forever

Chp. 5

Back To Square One

Edward POV

I was upset that I hadn't really gotten a gotten a crack at that foul dog, but we got to go back to out 'lives'. We started back at square one, new town, new school, same rumors, same curriculum that I had memorized by heart.

Bella seemed to have no need for human blood so she would start school with the rest of us. We were to attend Knightsbridge High School.

We had unpacked and Alice and Rosalie decided she needed a shopping spree. I decided to surprise her…

Bella POV

Alice and Rosalie dragged me into store after store, so far Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Forever 21, Alloy, **(I know there are not real stores but work with me!) **Delias, and now Aeropostale.

It was a bit more fun and we started going through rack after rack looking for anything we liked. I ended up with, a pink baby T that said Aeropostale, a white NY 1987 baby t, a yellow baby t that said 'love our planet', a pair of white reverse script knit pants (I also got them in red and purple) a blue paisley zip front hoodie, a 1987 checker zip front hoodie, a blue open neck baby rib top, a blue striped Henley, a houndstooth mini skirt, a pleated plaid mini skirt, and a denim rhinestone mini skirt. It all came to a total of $200.92 I was shocked but didn't complain.

Next we went to American Eagle as we crossed the mall we got some serious stares. We couldn't help cracking up when a guy staring our way hit a pole. Silly humans you'd think they'd never seen a vampire before.

When we entered the store one of those greeters greeted us. You could really tell that they hated their job.

We went through the racks until Alice squealed and ran over holding a simple black strapless dress.

"Bella you to get this!" She squealed then whispered, "I _saw _you wearing it on the first day of school and you must get!"

"Alright Alice if I get it can we go? You guys already spent over $1500 on me today!"

Alice nodded and we paid.

As we walked toward Rosalie's BMW Alice told me to wear jeans and a white T-shirt under the dress so I agreed.

I was shocked that I had _enjoyed _this.

When we pulled into the driveway my jaw dropped. There next to everyone else's cars sat a new, shiny, silver, 2008 Chevy Camaro. I gasped. And I thought the clothes were a lot of money. Alice and Rosalie grinned.

I jumped out of the car screaming how much I loved it. The license plate even said "VAMPITUDE" **(Pretend it fits!)**

Edward tossed me the keys and climbed in the passenger seat and I sped out of the driveway and found a deserted highway and slammed my foot on the gas. I saw I was pushing 110 mph.

After a little while I decided to turn around so I turned the wheel sharply but the car made a fairly smooth turn.

Edward seemed to be enjoying himself too. We raced back into the small town of Knightsbridge and I forced my self to slow down so I was only pushing 70.

We pulled into the driveway we were laughing and grinning like idiots.

"EDWARD! I LOVE IT!" I screamed.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought that after all you've been through you'd enjoy a _good _surprise for once. It's a 'welcome to the family' gift."

"You shouldn't have… but I'm glad you did."

He smiled and got out of the car.

"Edward do I have to not drive it around town like Alice and her Porsche?"

He sighed, "Try not to drive it _everywhere_ but enjoy it!"

I squealed then covered my mouth and couldn't help laughing.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously, " Did you just squeal? Are you ok?"

"Yes and no most definitely not."

"You aren't the only one with a new car today. Jasper said he was getting a Dodge Viper. I think red or white."

Just then Jasper sped down the driveway in a bright red Dodge Viper.

He got out and was grinning like I had never seen him grin before and therefore was sending out waves of extreme happiness and every one came out to see the new cars.

I saw Rosalie excitedly running her eyes over the cars.

"Rosalie," I said snapping her out of her daydreams. "Knock yourself out!" I said and she jumped up and down and ran to open the hood.

"Thanks Bella! You'll be able to challenge any NASCAR when I'm done!"

I was glad Rosalie was happy.

I turned to Edward and said simply, " I need to hunt."

He nodded and we turned toward the woods.

I poked him in the shoulder.

"Tag your it!"

I took off into the woods full speed.

I could hear him coming but I still had the head start.

I stopped in a clearing when I smelled a herd of deer.

I took off toward them sending Edward a mental picture of the herd, and he stopped behind me a moment later.

There were 5 or 6 deer so we could both drink.

I counted off silently, 1…2…3!

With that we both took off at them. We each bit two in the neck before stopping to drink as the others bolted to the woods.

When we both were satisfied, I was about to run when Edward poked me in the shoulder.

"tag." Was all he said before taking off into the forest.

I sighed and took off after him and stopped and teleported infront of him and stopped him.

I tagged him. "Gotcha!" then released him and ran off toward home.

I beat him home and found Rosalie working on my car.

"How's it coming?" I asked but instintaly regretted it.

She launched into an indepth expaination of exactly what she was doing.

I had never seen her so excited. I smiled and nodded pretending to understand.

I saw Edward creeping up behind me in the mirror of my car.

" Freeze Edward Cullen!"

he stopped then tore upstairs.

I laughed and was soon joined be Rosalie. I was really loving my new life…

R&R

Happy Haloween!

steller


	6. Sorry

Hey guys,

I've lost intrest in this story, so if anyone wants to pick it up, feel free.

I have though already written a whole nother twilight story that I'll be posting asap.

steller


End file.
